Power Rangers Elements
by cherrytine7
Summary: This is my own story of a new generation of power rangers who have the help of elements to save the Earth. I don't really know what else to put for my summary so I guess your going to have to read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Element**

**Character Description**

Chloe Devore= She is shy, trusts people to easily, doesn't make a lot of friends but is very loyal and is very kind. She loves basketball, hockey and music. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. (Yellow Ranger) (Wind Element) (Wind Daggers)

Ty Moretti= He is 17, very outgoing acts all tough but has a good heart and cares deeply for his friends. He is very interested in acting. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. (Green Ranger) (Earth Element) (Earth Hammer)

Brandon Devore= He is Chloe's older brother and he can be very protective of her. He is 18, he gets along extremely well with others and has a lot of friends. He enjoys football and hockey. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. (Black Ranger) (Lighting Ranger) (Lighting Spear)

Natalie Trass= She is 17, very confident in herself and isn't scared to stand up for what she thinks is right. She likes drawing and painting pictures. She has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. (Blue Ranger) (Water Element) (Water Bow)

Kyle Cech= He is 18 one of the schools most popular guys, captain of the basketball team. He likes to help out others and likes to show he cares. He has brown shaggy hair and green eyes. (Red Ranger) (Fire Element) (Fire Sword)

Ben Cass= The mentor.

**Chapter One**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway with my sister it was the beginning of the new school year and we were making our way to out lockers. Chloe being her usually clumsy self bumped into someone, Macy the schools queen bee.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Macy said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry" I quietly mumbled Chloe.

"Whatever" Macy said and walked away.

As soon as Macy waked away I chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Chloe.

"The day hasn't even started and you already managed ti annoy Macy." I replied.

"Shut up!" Chloe said smacking my arm.

When we got to our lockers we headed our separate ways to our classes I was going to Math and Chloe went to English. I was about to open the door to the classroom when the lights went out. When they turned back on I was in a different place.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I was inside the auditorium practicing my acting, when someone opened the door. My friend Mark walked in, "Hey man! Thought I would find you here, how was your summer?"

"Hey Mark, it was good what about yours?" I asked.

"Great I had so much fun and my family's beach house was awesome. What class you got first?" Asked Mark

"I have history first." I answered.

"Oh I have science, I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah see you later" I replied as I watched him walk away.

I looked at my watch and thought I should start heading class I picked up my backpack and started to walk out. I was about to leave when the ground started shaking and I fell through.

"Ah!"

Terrified I screamed, what was happening but soon i landed and found myself in a room I never seen before.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was sitting down on floor wondering what kind of place this is when I heard something plop down on the floor. I saw a Ty a guy from my school a year younger than me that loved acting I remember seeing him in the school plays. "Where is this place?" Ty asked.

"I hate to say this but I don't know, by the way my name is Brandon your Ty right?"

"Yeah and I know who you are." Ty replied.

"You got any ideas on how to get out of here?" Ty asked.

"No I don't" I replied sadly.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I was sitting outside the school drawing a picture when I noticed someone came and sat down beside me. "Hey." My friend Claire said.

"Hey'' I replied with a smile.

"Can I see your picture?" Claire asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

"Wow this is great!"

"Thanks, so what class you got first?" I asked.

"English you?"

"Science" I said.

"Awh we don't have the same class, well I better get going if I don't want to be late I will see you later." Claire said.

"Ok see yah." I leaned over and hugged her.

I heard the bell ring and soon I was the only person left outside I was just about to leave when, all the water sprinklers in the yard turned on. This is very strange I thought to myself soon the water was all gathered together like a whirlpool and I was sucked inside. I didn't have a chance to freak out I found myself in a room. I sat up and saw two other people in the room.

"Hey do you guys know where this place is?" I asked, dripping with water.

"We were hoping you knew that, I'm Ty and he is Brandon your Natalie right?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I know I've seen you guys around and yeah that's me." I said.

"Well I suggest we start looking around see if we can find what this place is or if we can find a way out." Brandon suggested.

"Sound's good." I replied.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I was hanging out with the guys when the bell rang and we headed our different ways to get to our classes I went with Bryce and Matt to math. Great I thought to myself when I realized I forgot my bag in my car.

"I forgot bag in car I have to go it I will meet up with you guys later." I explained.

"First day of school you're already forgetting things." Matt joked.

"Alright see yah later man.'' Bryce said chuckling.

I walked out to my car and unlocked it opening the door. After grabbing my bag I closed the door and locked it. When I was walking back to school I felt my body getting warmer than I realized I was on fire! I dropped to the ground to start rolling but when I went down I feel right through the ground and landed on a different floor. As soon I landed the fire went out. I was looking at my body with wide eyes. That's when I noticed there were other people in the room,

"Did you guys just see that?" I asked.

Judging by their wide opened mouths they did. They gave a small nod and I finally realized that these people were from my school on the right was Brandon the school's best football player, in the middle was Natalie I heard she is very good at art and on the left was Ty the actor.

"Ok guys if you don't know my name its Kyle and do you guys have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"No man we all just randomly showed up in here." Ty said.

"We have been stuck here for the past little bit." Natalie said.

"Well that's just great." I mumbled.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I was fast walking down the hall because I was late. Great job Chloe it's the first day of school you already made someone mad and now you're going to be late. I was almost to class when I dropped my things. Great! I bent down to pick them up, it started to get really windy I looked behind me and it looked like there was a small tornado I walked closer to it and it was getting bigger. I turned around to run away but I got sucked right inside. I was spinning around inside then I got thrown out on the hard floor. I looked around the room and saw 4 people who went to my school Kyle, Natalie, Ty and Brandon.

Wait what Brandon? "Chole what are you doing here?" Brandon asked coming towards me to make sure I was alright.

"I don't know I was in this weird tornado thing spinning around next thing I know my here, wherever here is." I said while Brandon was helping me up.

"Great you're all here." A voice behind me said causing me to jump up along with everyone else.

Kyle stepped forward, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ben and I will teach and guide all of you." The man stated.

"You have all been chosen for important jobs, to protect the earth, to become the next generation of Power Rangers! You will been known as the Element Power Rangers!" The man called Ben explained.

"You're kidding right?" I heard my brother asked.

"I am most defiantly not kidding this is very serious a group of dangerous monsters have awakened and threaten the earth!" Ben exclaimed.

"Guys I honestly don't think he's joking around I remember hearing about the Power Rangers before and how else would you explain what just happened." I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Ben smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kyle said.

"So does that mean you guys choose to accept?" Ben asked.

"Sure why not I like to help people and I don't want the earth to be destroyed." Kyle said.

"With that I will tell you you're elements." Ben said.

"Chole, you will be the yellow ranger and your element is wind as your special weapon you will have the wind daggers. Ty, you will be the green ranger your element is the earth as your special weapon you will have the earth hammer. Brandon, you will be the black ranger you element is lighting as your special weapon you will have the lighting spear. Natalie, you will be the blue ranger your element is water as your special weapon you will have the water bow. Last but defiantly not least is Kyle, you will lead the team as the red ranger your element is fire as your special weapon you will have the fire sword."

Ben told us all. I watched as Ben pulled out a sliver box.

"These will be your ranger morpher's they are very important, they let you morph and communicate with each other." Ben explained handing one to each of us.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

All of a sudden I heard a loud alarm go off, Ben looked horrified

"Rangers,"

He said that's when I realized he was talking to us,

"I'm afraid the monster are already attacking you must at quick. To morph all you have to do is call your and element access power up!" Ben explained.

I nodded along with everyone else and thought that I'm going to have to protect these people and their going to protect me but we are going to protect everyone.

"Now go!" Ben exclaimed.

We arrived at the warehouse where the monster was supposed to be but all we saw was weird monsters? I think that looked like foot soldiers. That's when my morpher started to beep, I opened it and Ben's voice came out.

"Rangers those are foot soldiers of the monsters you will fight, power up and take them down the ranger suits will give you guys extra strength and help you out."

After that he hung up. I looked at everyone they all looked a little nervous and a little anxious.

"Ok guys let's do this." I said.

In respond Chloe called out.

"Wind element access power up!"

Ty decided to take this as his cue.

"Earth element access power up!" Ty shouted.

Natalie went next.

"Water element access power up!" She cried.

Brandon yelled. "Lighting element access power up!"

Well now it's my turn I thought

"Fire element access power up!" I shouted "We are the Element Power Rangers we will fight to protect the earth and we won't be stopped!"

"Ok guys, we are going to need to stay focused to beat them." I explained.

With that we all headed to battle taking out the foot soldiers.

"This isn't so hard." Ty said while kicking one in chest causing it to fall over and disappear.

"Careful we don't want to jinx it." Brandon warned.

About minutes 5 later they finished off all the monsters.

"Good job guys." I said.

"I wouldn't get too far ahead of ours yet, it doesn't look like were done here." Natalie stated.

Sure enough they saw a monster with two heads one in front and one in the back and he had 4 arms.

"That guy looks tough." Chloe said

"Don't worry we can handle him no problem." Ty said confidently.

**Author's Note  
This is my first story so please review and let me know if should continue with the story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Running forward Ty called out his weapon the earth hammer and started hitting the monster. He got in a couple hits and was starting to look good, until the monster found an opening. The monster sent Ty flying, when Ty was on the ground the monster pulled out a gun and shot him. The shot caused Ty to get tied up in chains.

"You fool you can't beat Double that easily." The monster said.

His name must be Double I thought to myself.

"Ty!" I shouted.

We all ran up to Ty to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine guys, just stuck."

"He will be stuck there forever unless you defeat me." Double said.

Through the earpiece I could hear Ben say,

"If you want to beat him you're going to need to use your special weapons and look out for each other."

With that I heard the communicator turn off.

"Ok guys you heard what Ben said we have to watch each other's backs let's do this." I told everyone while summoning his fire sword.

"Right!" Chloe said taking out her wind daggers, only to drop them but she picked them up really quickly. I chuckled to myself.

"You got it man." Brandon said pulling out the lighting spear.

Natalie pulled out her water bow,

"Ready." She said.

"Let's go!" I said.

We all ran towards Double and started attacking. We were matching blow for blow when one fell down another stepped up. Double shot Natalie in the stomach and she went flying, she was also now tied up in chains.

"Oh no he go Natalie!" Cried Chloe.

"It's alright I'm fine keep going so you can get me and Ty out of here."

"Ok." Chloe replied.

After that I saw Chloe charge forward and slashed Double right across the chest, causing him to stager backwards. It didn't take him long to regain his balance, when he did he slashed Chloe and she dropped. I ran over to Chloe to make sure she was alright.

"Are you good?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." She replied.

We turned back around just in time to see Brandon get shot.

"Brandon!" Chloe cried, "We really need to beat this guy, the soon the better. You got any ideas?" Chloe asked looking up at me.

"I might have one what if one of us goes in front and one of us go behind him that way he can't stop both of us at the same time." I explained.

"Sounds good but we have to make sure he doesn't shoot us." Chloe reminded me.

"Right, I will go in front and you attack from behind on 3." I told Chloe "1"

Chloe began to sneak around.

"2"

I get ready to hit Double. "3!" I shouted.

Chloe started running towards the monster, Double was turning back and forth between us. When he turned around to face me again I knew we had him. Chloe and I hit him at the same time I slashed him across the chest and she slashed him across the back. Double exploded and sent us in the air when we landed on the ground we were de morphed.

**Ty's P.O.V**

After watching Chloe and Kyle beat Double, Natalie, Brandon's and mine chains fell off and we were free.

"THEY DID IT!" I shouted.

I turn around to give Brandon and Natalie a high-five but stopped when I saw the look on Brandon's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kyle and Chloe they are on the ground de morphed!" Brandon quickly said with worry in his voice.

"Oh my god! We have to go help them!" Natalie said.

We rushed over to see if they were alright. By the time we got there they were both sitting up, groaning in pain.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kyle said getting up while offering a hand to Chloe.

"Yeah I will be to" Chloe said, she turned and thanked Kyle for helping her up with a slight blush on her cheeks.

We got teleported back to the command center, Ben came out from the shadows and greeted us all he seemed very happy that we the monster.

"Good job rangers you did well. I hate to ask but do you all accept the responsibilities of being a power ranger? If not now is the time to speak up. After this there will be no going back." Ben explained.

"After experiencing what we did today I think I speak for all of us when I say, we learned how dangerous those monsters are and how they think and can just come to earth and take it over without a fight. We need to protect our home and people in it, and I will say this, those monsters are sure up for a challenge because we won't give up they are not taking over the earth! Does everyone agree with me?" Kyle spoke with determination.

I nodded my head along with everyone else. This sure is going to be hard work but someone has to protect the earth and know what were up against and that's going to be us.

"I'm glad that's how everyone feels it just shows that you guys are the right people for the job. One very important thing is you have to remember to keep your identity a secret to keep them safe." Ben stated.

We all nodded thinking that sounded reasonable enough.

"Ok I will let you guys go home now. Keep your morphers with you at all times, and don't forget it is important to train so you can keep on getting better." Ben said.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

We headed back to school hoping we didn't miss too much. Luckily we only missed first period which isn't a big deal since it's just the first day of school, most people don't even to first period on day one. Unless their freshmen.

"That was crazy!" Chloe said.

Assuming she was talking about our first battle agreeing with her I said,

"You got that right."

"What are we going to do if a monster shows up while were in school." Ty asked.

That was a good question, I never really thought about that.

"I'm sure Ben could help us with that." Kyle assured us.

"Yeah your right he probably has all this kind of things figured out." Brandon said.

"Alright well you heard Ben, we have to train to get better and maybe for some of us we need to get into better shape. So starting today every day after school we will meet and train together as a team. Is that good with everyone?" Kyle asked us.

Wow seems like this going to be hard work but I guess were going to need it to be able to protect earth.

"That sounds fun to me it could really help me out a lot!" Chloe said eagerly.

I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah that sound good with me." I said

Ty and Brandon nodded in agreement to what I said.

"Alright well I will see you guys after school we better head to our next class." Kyle suggested.

"Ok bye guys I'm off to language see you later." I told all of them.

When I arrived to the language room I saw Claire sitting down with an empty seat beside her.

"Hey!" I said while slipping into the seat.

"Oh my god! Hey! I didn't expect you to be in this class." Claire said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh well it's just your usually to class early but your almost late today class is going to start soon." Claire answered.

"Oh yeah I just lost track of time it's no big deal." I explained to my best friend.

"Ok want to hang out after school?" She suggested.

How am I supposed to tell her I can't we usually always hang out after school.

"Sorry I can't I already have plans." I replied sadly.

She was about to open her mouth to reply when the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Perks and I will be your language teacher for the semester. As long as you guys don't talk while I'm talking or while you're doing independent work I won't have a problem with you and you won't have a problem with me." He finished telling us.

"Oh great this is going to be fun." I mumbled softly to myself.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

It was lunch time now so I sat at a table and started eating. I was looking around for Chloe wondering where she was. I was about to go look for her when she walked right past me.

"Hey Chloe I'm over here!" I shouted.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't see you here." She said with what seemed like forced happiness.

I was studying Chloe's face thinking her behavior was weird, when I realized the bruise forming on her face.

"Chloe! What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked her concern lacing my voice.

"It's noth...noth…nothing it was my own fau… fau… fault. I'm o-ok." Chloe told me but I knew she was lying.

"Come on Chloe I'm your brother you can tell me anything. You know you can trust me." I pleaded

Chloe was about to speak buy Kyle came and sat down beside me.

"Hey guys wh- Chloe what happened to your face!?" Kyle asked worried.

I could tell Chloe was embarrassed by how her face turned pink she looked down.

"Oh its nothing... I just ran into my locker. Silly right?"

"Chloe-" Kyle started to say buy was interrupted by the bell.

"There goes the bell I better get to music class see you guys after school." Chloe said and ran away.

"I think something's up. I know there's something up. I know she's lying. I'm worried about her." I told Kyle.

"Don't worry man we will look out for her." Kyle tried to comfort me with a pat on the back.

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload I have been very busy and I had also had writers block. Again so sorry**


End file.
